Winx Club Twisted
by luvmystories
Summary: Altnerate Universe What happens if Sparx wasn't destroyed and Bloom was raised by her real parents. Then sent to Alfea to control her powers. What will happen during her first year at Alfea. What will come for the Winx Club? Read to find out.
1. Going to Alfea

Chapter 1: Going to Alfea

On the Planet of Sparx

3 Months before School Started at Alfea

"Bloom dear, where are you?" said a woman going though rooms though out the castle.

Then a man in armor came up to the woman.

"We found her in the royal gardens reading a book, your highness" said the long blonde hair man.

"Thank you" said the woman as she started heading towards the Royal Gardens.

About 10 minutes later, the woman found her daughter sitting on a swing in the royal gardens. She started headed towards her only daughter.

When Bloom saw her mother, the Queen of Sparx, heading her way. She put the bookmark into the chapter she reading and put the book next to her.

"What can I do for you Mother?" asked Bloom nicely.

"I have good news my darling," said her mother.

"And what is that?" she asked puzzled as she watched her mother come sit down next to her.

"I got a call from a woman named Faragonda from Alfea, School for Fairies."

Bloom looked at her mother.

"And?" she said

"You got in, school starts in 3 months" said her mother.

"That's great Mom" Bloom said as she hugged her mother.

When she let go of her mother. A thought came to mind.

"What about Dad?" Bloom questioned.

"He doesn't know yet, but let's go find him and tell him the good news" said her mother.

Bloom agreed, both women got up, Bloom turned around, picked up the book she was reading and both women started heading towards the castle, looking for Bloom's father, the Queen's husband.

Sooner or later, they found him in his office talking to an older man over the computer.

When Bloom's father saw his wife and daughter coming in his office. He finished talking to the man over the telephone and then turned off the screen.

"So what can I do for you ladies today?" he said as he slowly got up from his chair and walked around it.

"We got some good news, Dad," said Bloom

"What is it about?" said her father

"Oritel, our daughter has gotten accepted to go to Alfea," said Mariam as she put her hand on Bloom's right shoulder.

Oritel smiled when he heard the good news. He went over to Bloom and gives her a huge hug.

"That's great honey, we're so proud of you," said Oritel as he hugged her.

"Thanks Dad, Thanks Mom" said Bloom as she left her father's office and went to her bedroom. Leaving her parents left in the office.

Oritel and his wife, Mariam went down to the nearest coach and sit down next to each other holding hands.

"I can't believe our little girl is getting ready to go to Alfea" said Mariam as she looked over at her husband.

"I can't either, one day she was a baby and now she going to Alfea to control her powers" said Oritel.

"Somebody needs to tell her the truth about her powers" said a mysterious voice.

Oritel and Mariam knew who it was.

"Come on out Daphne," said Oritel

Then out of nowhere, A nymph appeared.

"You need to tell your daughter about her powers" said Daphne.

Oritel and Mariam looked at each other, both knowing that the time had come to tell their only daughter that she has the Dragonfire. The most powerful powers in the universe.

Bloom's Last Night on Sparx

Oritel and Mariam never told their daughter about the Dragonfire. They spent the last few days getting Bloom ready for her school year at Alfea.

After their last dinner, Mariam and Oritel spend their evening watching Bloom pack her suitcases with clothes.

"Call us whenever you have the chance," said Mariam

"Make lots of friends while you're there, honey" said Oritel.

"I will," said Bloom as she packed.

"I wonder if Saladin still teaching at Red Fountain?" questioned Oritel as he sat at the edge of his daughter's bed.

"Who?" questioned Bloom as she paused from packing.

"He was the headmaster of Red Fountain when I was a specialist," said Oritel as he remembered the good of days of his.

"And that how you meet mom?" asked Bloom

Oritel looked at his wife with love in his eyes.

"Your mother was a fairy at Alfea while I was a Specialist at Red Fountain many years ago" said Oritel as he squeezed his wife's hand.

"Your going to love Alfea, I did when I went there," said Mariam.

"I think I going to like going there" said Bloom getting excited after hearing about her parents past.

"And who knows, Bloom, you might meet your future husband there?" said Mariam.

"But not quite yet" said Oritel not wanting to let go of Bloom so soon.

"I'll be alright," said Bloom as she went to sit between her parents and all three joined into a huge hug.

"Your mother and I personally take you to Alfea tomorrow" said Oritel as he and his wife decided to let Bloom finish packing and get ready for bed.

Before they left, Mariam stopped and looked at her daughter.

"We love you so much Bloom," she said before they left.

" I love both of you too" said Bloom answering back.

2BC


	2. Settling In

Chapter 2: Getting Settled In 

Early the next morning, Oritel, Mariam and Bloom took their private ship and headed towards Magix.

After an hour or so, they finally arrived in Magix. They took a limo and headed towards Alfea.

When they had gotten closer, Mariam putted out that they could see parts of the musical castle. Bloom watched in amazement as she saw girls from all different realms come though the front gates of Alfea.

The Limo driver stopped in front of the gate. Oritel had gotten out first. He talked to a skinny, dark hair, mean looking woman. The woman looked at the clipboard and talked to Oritel. Then he opened the door and bend down a little.

"You're checked in, Bloom, it's time to say our good-byes," he said as he helped his daughter out of the car.

"Wow" said Bloom as she turned around to see Alfea.

"Welcome to Alfea, Princess Bloom of Sparx" said the scary looking woman.

"My name is Griselda, vice headmaster of the school and discipline" she said to Bloom.

"Hi" Bloom said still checking out the view of the school.

"Your father and I need to get back to Sparx so we're say our good-byes right now," said Mariam. Both mother and daughter hugged and then Bloom hugged her father.

"Call us when ever you have time, make new friends, and have a good time," said her parents before they got into the limo and drove off.

Bloom slowly went though the front gates and went straight to the well that was in the middle of the quad. Other freshmen were waiting there also. After introductions by Griselda, an older and friendlier woman appeared.

"Welcome Girls to your first year at Alfea, I your headmistress, Miss Faragonda, ex-fairy godmother, alumni of Alfea" she said with opened arms as they went inside the school.

While Faragonda was talking, Bloom notices the blonde girl standing next to her, imitating Faragonda. Bloom had to laugh a little. The blonde hair girl noticed but didn't say anything then.

After Faragonda's speech, Bloom and the blonde hair girl went to search for their dorm rooms. While looking the blonde hair girl made her introductions.

"Hi my name is Princess Stella of Solaria and you are?" she asked

"Princess Bloom of Sparx" said Bloom as she and Stella shocked hands.

"Sparx is a real planet?" said the shocked Stella.

"Yes it's a real planet, I should know I am that planet princess" said Bloom.

"Wow" said Stella

They stopped when they saw their names on the door.

"We're roommates," said Stella after seeing both their names on the list on the door.

"I guess we're are" said Bloom as she opened the door and both girls went in.

Their dorm rooms was huge, They went to Stella's private bedroom and looked around.

"Wow" said Bloom as she took a look around her new friend's room.

"And you get this room to yourself?" said Bloom

"Yep, maybe you get lucky to because of being royalty," said Stella.

Bloom went out of Stella's room and went to check for hers. She found hers. It looks like she be sharing with a other girl name Flora. As she read the two names on her bedroom door.

She opened the door and went inside. This Flora person was already in the room when she got inside.

"You must be Princess Bloom of Sparx" said the long brown hair girl from up in her half of the room.

"Yeah I am and you must be my roommate," said Bloom as she put down her suitcases.

"Flora" said Flora as she shocked Bloom's hands. Bloom started unpacking her suitcases. While she was doing that, Stella walks in.

"So Bloom I see that you will have a roommate?" said Stella.

"Yeah but I don't mind at all, it going to be different, " said Bloom as she put a beautiful blue dress in her closet.

Then somebody else came in. She had violet color, and short hair.

"Hi my name is Tecna," she said as she walked into Bloom and Flora's room.

"I'm in the bedroom across the hallway" she said as she came in.

When Tecna found out that Bloom came from Sparx. She started asking her lots of questions.

"I thought Sparx was just made-up," said Tecna as they sat down in the living room.

"It's real all right, I should know," said Bloom.

Then the last girl arrived. Her name is Musa.

She will be sharing the second room with Tecna.

After everybody got settled, they decided to go into town and grabbed some pizza.

As they ate together getting to know each other. Bloom thought to herself.

"I think I going to like go to Alfea after all"

TBC


	3. Red Fountain Boys

Chapter 3: Red Fountain Boys 

Days passed since the first day. Bloom was having a great time at Alfea. Learning a lot in her classes, hanging out with her new friends, etc. She was having the time of her life, want else does she need in her life right now.

While eating breakfast with the other students, Faragonda spoke up announcing a dance with the Red Fountain boys that night. Stella got excited about the dance. She talked about it on the way to class, from class, when they got back to their dormitory.

"Do you know anybody there Stella?" questioned Bloom as she sat down in her favorite chair in the living room.

"Yes, his name is Sky, he's so dreamy" said Stella as she daydreamed about tonight's dance with him.

"Sky like Prince Sky of Erakylon?" Bloom said hoping it wasn't the same Sky she thinking about.

"Yes why?" puzzled Stella.

"Oh oh" said Bloom worriedly

"What do mean Oh Oh?" said Stella getting worried.

"I hate to tell you this, Stella, but I am betroth to the heir of Erakylon" said Bloom worried that Stella will punch her lights out.

"What?" said Stella shocked.

"When did this happened?" questioned Musa.

"The day I was born, my parents and his parents decided to betroth us so someday our two kingdoms will unite." said Bloom.

"All my plans ruined," said Stella as she pouted.

"You don't have to worry, I don't even know what he looks like" said Bloom as she tried to get Stella some hope.

"You don't know what your finance looks like?" said Tecna.

Bloom shocked her head. "Nope"

Musa decided to change the subject

"Enough with the small chat" said Stella getting up.

"Let's go see what to wear for tonight?" said Musa as she got up from the couch. Everybody agreed.

Bloom went to her room and went straight to her closet.

As she went though her closet, she decided to wear her light blue long dress. When she came out from the bathroom, she looked stunning.

The others agreed that the dress looked stunning on Bloom, even Stella felt a little jealous that Bloom looked so good in it.

A few hours later, the girls started hearing voices outside, so Flora went to check it out. It was the boys from Red Fountain. They were arriving.

"The boys are here," said Flora as she closed the doors.

"Then let's go greet them" said Stella.

So the 5 girls left their dorm and heading where the dance is taken place.

After everybody got inside the room where the dance is, Faragonda give a speech for a few moments then left the stage. The music started playing.

Stella and the rest of the girls just stood by the wall just watching. Then a group of boys came over to where they were standing.

"Stella you look beautiful," said the brown hair Specialist.

"You look very good looking tonight, Sky" said Stella.

"Why don't you introduced us to your friends, Stella?" asked the blonde hair Specialist who had an eye on Bloom.

Girls, these are the boys from Red Fountain, the brown hair one is Prince Sky, the blonde hair one is Brandon, the one with the glasses is Timmy, and the grumpy one is Riven" said Stella.

"Hi" said Brandon going up to Bloom.

"And your name is?" he asked

Bloom thought it would be a good chance to be treated as a normal person so she didn't tell him about being royal.

"My name is Bloom," she said

"Are you Bloom as in Princess Bloom of Sparx?" said Sky asked.

"The one in the same" she said.

"That means you and Prince Sky are engaged" said Brandon as he tried to get over the shocked about Bloom.

Then he decided to ask her out to dance.

"Your highness, do you want to dance with me out on the floor?" questioned Brandon.

Bloom smiled at the thought of dancing with the blonde hair specialist.

She took his arm and both went to the dance floor.

While they where dancing, the others watched.

"They do make a cute couple," said Musa as she watched Bloom and Brandon danced.

"Well to bad she engaged to Sky here" said Stella as she looked at Sky.

Meanwhile on Sparx

Mariam hunged up the phone. Oritel came in right after she hung up.

"She not answering her phone, dear" she said looking at her husband.

"Mariam, sweetie, she does have a life there too and if I not mistaken that every year at this time, Alfea and Red Fountain is having their first school dance." Said Oritel as he sat down next to his wife.

"Remember how we firstmeet dear?" asked Mariam as she gazed into her husband's eyes.

"How could I forget, you were wearing that lovely green dress and your long hair was down" said Oritel as he looked at his wife.

"She hasn't called home once since she got there," Mariam said

"Let her settle in at school for awhile and then either we will call or she'll call." Said Oritel.

Oritel decided to change the subject a little bit.

"Wonder if she ran into Prince Sky yet at the dance?" He asked

"Most likely yeah" said Mariam.

"Are we doing the right thing about her and Sky's betrothal?" questioned Mariam.

"As her father, I don't want her to go thought it, but as the King of Sparx, the match would bring two kingdoms together." Said Oritel.

Mariam rested her head on Oritel's chest. He kissed the top of his wife's head.

TBC


	4. Going to Sparx

Chapter 4: Sparx and the legend of Dragonfire

Half the year had passed by since the dance. Slowly as the months have passed by, Bloom and Brandon found themselves falling for each other.

Early morning on the Day of the Rose, Bloom finished packing some of the clothes she brought to school with her. She was heading back home to Sparx to spend the day with her parents and Stella and Musa are coming along.

"Is everybody ready to go?" said Bloom as she carried her suitcase out to the front door of the dormitory.

I'm ready to go Bloom," said Musa as she carried a bag over her shoulders.

"And so am I" said Stella coming out with a suitcase in her left hand.

Bloom, Stella, and Musa hop on the bus to take them downtown to the Transportous station. They where transported straight to Sparx, not far away from the palace.

"Girls welcome to Sparx," said Bloom as they saw the beautiful scenery as known as Sparx.

"Wow Bloom you live here, your so lucky" said Musa as they started walking towards the palace, checking everywhere while on their way.

People started waving and saying hello to Bloom as they passed though the town.

"Your so popular, your people loves you" said Stella checking out the clothes that the people was wearing.

"Thanks Stella" she said as they stopped in front of the palace.

"What a beautiful palace" said Musa as they stopped in place to check out the royal palace.

"I give you the royal tour after meeting my parents" said Bloom as they continued on. When the guards saw Bloom coming, they opened the front gates of the palace so she could walk in.

"Thanks Samuel, Thanks Jack" she said to the two guards.

"Your welcome, your highness" said the two guards.

As they got to the palace, Bloom saw her parents coming to see them.

"Bloom" said Mariam. As mother and daughter hugged for the first time in months. Then Bloom hugged her father.

"Who are these girls, Bloom?" questioned her father.

"Mom, Dad these are two of my best friends at Alfea, This is Princess Stella of Solaria, and this is Musa" she said as both girls got to shake both of Bloom's parents hands.

"Welcome to Sparks, I hope you enjoy your time here" said Oritel.

"And by the way, Bloom, Prince Sky and his parents are coming to dinner tonight so be prepare to meet your fiancée." said Mariam.

"So what time are they arriving?" she questioned.

"They are surposed to arrive at 6 tonight," said Oritel.

"Ok I'll be ready then," said Bloom as they went passed her parents to go straight upstairs.

After showing Stella and Musa her room, and took the tour of the palace, it was time for lunch with Bloom's parents. So the three of them headed towards the dinning area, where Oritel and Mariam were sitting talking to each other. They stopped and smiled when they saw their daughter and her friends come in.

"How was the tour of Sparks go?" questioned Oritel.

"Sparx is beautiful, Bloom is so lucky to live here," said Musa as she sat down at the table.

While eating, Bloom decided to ask her parents about her powers she barely controls.

"Mom, Dad, I need to know about my powers" asked Bloom

Mariam and Oritel stopped eating and looked at each other.

"I don't know about your daughters powers but it rocks especially when those witches are always after her" said Musa.

"What witches?" questioned Oritel nervously.

"Three Senior Witches from Cloud Tower that always trying to steal either my ring of Solaria or something called the Dragonfire" said Stella.

"Bloom there something we need to tell you," said a worried Mariam.

Bloom notices how her parents are acting. She knew her parents know something about her powers and she wants to know why.

"What is it?" asked Bloom

"We're tell you the whole story after lunch, honey" said Oritel

Bloom agreed and they continued eating their lunch.

After they were done, they went to the royal library, Mariam, Bloom, Musa and Stella went to sit down at the table near the fire place while Oritel went to get something.

"What's going on Mom?" questioned Bloom.

"Wait until your father gets back," said Mariam as she keeps looking for her husband's return.

A few minutes later, He returned with a book, and with somebody else behind him.

"Bloom, you know Daphne, right?" asked Oritel

"Yes I know Daphne, I meet her a few times, why are you asking me this Dad? Questioned Bloom

"There something important that I need to tell you" said a female voice that came behind Oritel. And appeared in the light. It was a female nymph.

"What's so important about Bloom's powers?" questioned Stella as she sat in the chair next to Musa.

"Bloom's powers is the Dragonfire," said Daphne.

Bloom, Stella, and Musa's mouth dropped. They couldn't believe that Bloom's powers are the legendary Dragonfire.

"But I thought it was just a myth" said Bloom as she looked at her parents.

"The Dragonfire is real Bloom, it lives inside you" said Daphne.

"But why?" asked Musa.

"There was this Coven of Witches looking for it when Bloom was born" said Mariam.

"I decided to put the Dragonfire in the heir of this kingdom, so when she got older, she could protect this planet and her kingdom from evil looking to get their hands on the Dragonfire." Said Daphne.

"So what happens if evil does get a hold of the Dragonfire?" questioned Musa

"They have the ultimate power, the power to destroy every musical realm in the universe." Said Daphne.

"About these witches you where talking about earlier, Do you think they are part of that covern of witches 15 years ago?" asked Stella.

"Maybe, yes," said Oritel worried

They talked about for a while. Then it was 4:00p.m, Mariam told Bloom to start getting ready for her fiancée and his family arrival.

"Are you going to go though with this wedding to Prince Sky? I thought you are gaga gaga over Brandon." Said Musa as they headed towards Bloom's room.

"I have to do my royal duty as Princess of Sparx, with this joining of two kingdoms, both will be protected and peace along our planet." Said Bloom as she went inside her bedroom and went straight to the closet.

After helping Bloom find a good dress, they went to their rooms and gotten ready. Stella being miserable, seeing her boyfriend getting married to her best friend.

About half an hour before Prince Sky's arrival, Musa and Stella went downstairs to wait for the crown princess of Sparx.

Oritel and Mariam were already down there when they came down.

"You girls look stunning," said Oritel.

"Thank you your Royal Highness," said Musa and Stella together.

Then Bloom came down. She looked gorgeous in her light pink dress. Her hair was up in a bun, and her crown on top of her head.

"Bloom you look beautiful" said Stella

Bloom's mouth dropped when she heard the complaint from Stella

"Thanks Musa, thanks Stella," said Bloom.

They went to the thrown room to wait for their guests. Oritel and Mariam went to sit on their thrown. Bloom just stood next to her parents with Stella and Musa by her side.

Then they heard the horns go off.

"Their Royal Highnesses, The King and Queen of Erakylon and the heir to the Erakylon Thrown, their son, Prince Sky" said the announcer.

Then the doors opened to the huge thrown room. A heavy dark hair man came though, with a woman at his arms. Oritel got up from his thrown and went to the dark hair man.

"Well Hello Oritel" said the dark heavy man.

"It been a long time Wilfred" said Oritel.

"Been 15 years since the last time we saw each other," said Wilfred.

"Oritel you know my wife, Tara," said Wilfred.

"Hello Tara" said Oritel as he bends to kiss her hand.

"Hello Oritel, you got a lovely palace," said Tara.

"Well Hello Tara" said Mariam as she went down to greet their guests.

Then Wilfred spotted Bloom.

"Is that lovely thing, Bloom?" he asked.

Oritel turned around and looked at his daughter.

"That's Bloom alright," he said as he smiled at his daughter.

Bloom came down to meet her future in-laws.

"Hello your Royal Highnesses" she said as she welcomed them.

"What a polite young lady" said Tara.

"She going to Alfea now, Tara" said Mariam

While the adults talked about how great their united kingdoms are going to be, talked about hopes of future grandchildren, etc"

Then two figures came into the room. Both males.

When Wilfred saw his son come in, he asked him to come over to meet his future bride.

"Oritel, Mariam, Bloom, I would like to meet our son, Prince Sky" said Wilfred.

Bloom, Stella, and Musa mouth dropped to see who was really Wilfred and Tara's son, the heir to the thrown of Erakyon.

TBC


	5. Will the Real Prince Sky Please Stand Up

Chapter 5: Will the real Prince Sky Please stand up?

"Brandon?" said Bloom hoarsely as the real prince of Erakylon came up. It was the blonde specialist that Bloom had feelings for.

"Bloom I can explain" said the blonde hair prince.

"Fine, explain," said Bloom as she crossed her hands waiting for his excuse.

The real Brandon came and stood next to Sky. Stella gives him an angry look.

Sky told Bloom the whole story how he wanted to be a normal person, and that why he and Brandon trade places.

"But why didn't you tell me the truth on that day you found out about me being royal" said Bloom.

"When I found out that you're my future bride, I didn't know what to do so I stayed being Brandon so I could get to know you personally" said Sky

"You didn't have to lie to me either," said an angry Stella.

"That not cool," said Musa as she stood next to Bloom.

"We're sorry that we lied to you," said Brandon as he looked at Stella.

Somehow, Mariam noticed that her daughter looked hurt so she walked over to her daughter.

"What wrong, Bloom?" she asked her only child. Bloom stayed quiet for a few moments then said.

"Nothing Mom" she said.

"Ok dear but if you need to talk you know how to" said Mariam as she walked back to her husband and sky's parents.

Then dinner was ready. So everybody went to the dinning room. Bloom, her parents, Sky and Brandon sat down at one end of the table while her parents and Sky's parents where at the other.

"I guess I have to forgive you, you are my fiancée, my husband to be" said Bloom.

"Sounds like you still want to be in this marriage with me after all" said Sky sort of joking around.

Everybody at Bloom's end of the table laughed.

After dinner, Sky and Bloom took a stroll in the royal gardens while Stella, Musa and Brandon decided to walk around the palace so they can let Sky and Bloom be alone.

In the Royal Gardens at night

"Wow this palace looks beautiful," said Sky as he walked closely walked next to Bloom.

Bloom just smiled at Sky

Then they stopped in front of the swing; both of them slowly sat down at the same time. Then looked at each other. They slowly moved towards each other. Then they closed each other's eyes and kissed. For a few moments, nothing was heard. Then they slowly broke.

"Wow" said Sky hoarsely

"Wow is the word," said Bloom hoarsely.

They looked at each other. Sky put his right hand on Bloom's check and went closer and deeply kissed her, pulling her closer to him.

Meanwhile, Brandon, Musa, and Stella came out to look for the happy couple.

"So you forgive me?" said Brandon before Musa stopped and put her finger on her lips.

"yeah i forgive you" said Stella as she give Brandon a kiss on the check.

"Shh" was the only sound that Musa said. The three looked at what Musa was looking at. It was Sky and Bloom making out.

Brandon made a loud cough sound. That made Sky and Bloom broke apart.

"Sky your parents are looking for you, it time to go" said Brandon.

"Tell my parents I be there in a few minutes," said Sky as he got up and helped Bloom get up.

10 minutes later, Bloom, the girls, and her parents where up at the front door of the castle saying their good-byes.

"I see you girls back at Alfea" said Sky waving.

"See in a few days," said Bloom waving back.

Then Brandon, Sky and his parents where on their ship and took off into space.

"After the shock of finding out that Brandon was really Prince Sky, it went very well after that," said Bloom after telling her mother about what happened with Brandon and Sky switches places.

"So you really care of Sky?" asked Mariam as she walked her daughter and her friends up to their rooms.

"It really shows does it?" questioned Bloom

"Yes since the first time you meet" said Musa before they stopped.

"Well girls it time for bed for all of us" said Mariam.

"Only have about 3 days left until we head back to Alfea" said Stella.

"Let's make it fun," said Bloom as she kissed her mother and went to her bedroom for the night.

Musa and Stella went to their room and went to bed.

Before turning off the light in their bedroom. Oritel was already in bed when Mariam came in.

"Looks like Sparks and Erakylon will have a united kingdoms" said Mariam as she changed into her pajamas.

"What do you mean dear?" questioned her husband.

"Bloom told me that she meet Sky already at the beginning of the school year but didn't know it " she said climbing into bed.

"That's great dear" said Oritel giving his wife a kiss before putting down the book he was reading.

"Good night dear" she said

"Good night dear" he said before falling asleep.

2Bcontinued.


	6. A Tragic Ending

Chapter 6: A Tragic Ending 

The last three days passed by, now it was time for the girls to pack and head back to Alfea.

Oritel and Mariam decided to take them to Sparx's Transportus station to watch them off.

"You be good and keep working hard on your school work, Bloom," said Oritel as he hugged his daughter.

"Call us once in a while doesn't hurt either" he said letting her go.

"We love you Bloom," said Mariam as she hugged her tightly.

"Mom I have a few more months to go and then I be home for the summer" said Bloom trying to struggle out of her mother's grip but no luck.

Mariam let her go, kissed her on the check and stood next to Oritel.

"I promise to call in a few days," said Bloom

"We're make sure of that," said Musa and Stella.

Then Stella spoke to the voice of the Transportus Station.

"Place?" said the voice.

"Magix" she said

Then a window to Magix opened.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad" said Bloom as she went through the window then Musa and then Stella.

The King and Queen just stood there knowing that their daughter was gone.

Then out of the blue, a coven of witches started attacking Sparx.

People started screaming, bunches of witches attacking.

The king pulled out his sword. Daphne came out of the palace and started fighting off the witches.

Not knowing, a witch was hiding not far from the Queen.

Then the a few witches popped up and attacked the Queen.

Oritel heard his wife screamed and quickly turned to see his wife falling to the ground.

"Mariam!" he yelled as he fraught the witches heading towards his wife.

…At the Transportus Station at Magix…

The door closed after Stella came out.

"Let's go see if Tecna, and Flora came back," said Bloom.

So Musa, Stella, and Bloom hop on the next bus that took them back to Alfea.

As soon as they got on the bus, Bloom felt a sharp pain in her chest and dropped to the floor.

"Ow" she said with her hands over her chest.

"Bloom what's wrong?" questioned Musa helping her get up and took her to an empty seat.

"Something terrible happened right after we left," said Bloom.

"What happened?" asked Stella sitting in the seat in back of Bloom and Musa's.

"I don't know, but I have a horrible feeling that something happened to Sparx" said Bloom with tears coming down, she doesn't know why.

When they got there, Faragonda, Palladiam and Widgiz were outside waiting for someone. Bloom had a horrible feeling that they where waiting for her.

As soon as they got off the bus, Faragonda, Palladiam and Widgiz head their way.

"Bloom can we have a word in my office?" said Faragonda.

"Something horrible happened to Sparx did it?" said Bloom

Neither Faragonda nor the other two teachers would give her an answer.

"Musa, Stella go ahead and head back to your dormitory while I talk to Bloom" said Faragonda.

So Bloom followed Faragonda to her office, with Palladiam and Widgiz following behind her.

As soon as Faragonda's door closed after Widgiz came in. Faragonda spoke.

"Bloom something happened after you left your realm" said Faragonda.

"What happened?" said Bloom horrified.

"Some witches attacked Sparx" said Faragonda.

"What happened?" said Bloom now worried about her parents.

"Your father, Daphne and some others from your realm fraught them off" said Fargonda

"Did anybody got hurt?" said Bloom as she afraid what she going to hear next.

Faragonda turned her face away from Bloom afraid to tell her the truth.

Professor Palladiam continued from where Faragonda left off as he kneeled down in front of Bloom.

"Bloom, there where a few minor injuries but there where only one reported death from that attack." He said

"Bloom, we're trying to say is that your mother, the Queen of Sparx, was killed by those witches." Said Widgiz.

"No!" screamed Bloom as she dropped to her knees. Tears now coming down fast. Faragonda quickly went to Bloom and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Bloom" said Faragonda as the red head cried into her shoulders.

After a good cry, Palladiam with the help from Widgiz helped take Bloom to her dormitory, while Faragonda watched as Palladiam and Widgiz took Bloom to her dormitory while she called Oritel on Sparx.

Musa and the rest of the girls where in their dormitory when the front door opened and Palladiam and Widgiz came in. Palladiam had Bloom's arm around his neck.

"What happened Professors?" said Flora as she helped Palladiam put Bloom on her bed.

"Something horrible happened on Sparx," said Widgiz as he watched one of his favorite students curled up on her bed, her back to them.

"Was it about her home?" questioned Musa.

"Yes it was but how did you know?" questioned Palladiam.

"Right as we got on the bus to head here, she felt a pain in her chest and fell to the floor of the bus" said Stella.

Palladiam and Widgiz looked at each other. They both decided to tell them what happened.

"Bloom's kingdom had been attack and her mother where killed" said Widgiz.

"Oh no" said the girls with their hands covering their mouths after hearing about their best friend's nasty shock.

"Poor Bloom" said Flora.

After talking for a few minutes, the two professors left the dormitory. Musa, Tecna, Flora, and Stella just stood there around Bloom's bed watching her, feeling really sorry for her.

2beecontinued


	7. A Sad Return

Thanks for those who been reviewing. It nice to see positive reviews. Here is the next chapter. I know I haven't updated for a while for this story. I'm sorry and I'm going to try to update more soon. This chapter kind of sucks but it was the only thing i can come up with at the point of writing it.

A Sad Return

When Sky and Brandon heard the horrible news about Bloom's mother's tragic death from a call from Stella, they got on their levibikes and headed towards Alfea.

"Poor Bloom, I bet she really hurting right now," said Brandon.

"I need to be with her right now, especially when she really needs me the most," said Sky

While the two specialists where heading their way, the girls where comforting Bloom in her time of need. Then somebody knocked on their front door of their dorm. Musa went to answer it. Stella heard Faragonda's voice coming from the front room.

"Where's Bloom, Musa?" she asked.

"She in her room, Miss Faragonda" said Musa pointing to Bloom and Flora's room.

When Faragonda got there, she saw Flora, Stella, and Tecna comforting Bloom sitting on her bed.

When she heard Faragonda's voice near her, Bloom turned her face towards the doorway to the room.

Miss Faragonda sat down next to Bloom on her bed.

"Bloom I just got off with talking to your father and somebody coming to pick you up to take you home," said Faragonda.

"What about school?" questioned a red eyes Bloom.

"This is more important right now, I going to let you be absent as a long as you like," Faragonda said.

"What about missing class work and homework?" asked Tecna

"I gather them up from her teachers and send it though e-mail," said Faragonda.

"Thanks Miss Faragonda" asked Bloom as she hugged the headmistress.

Then somebody knocked on their front door of the dormitory.

Tecna got up and went to answer the door.

Then the girls heard two familiar male voices come in.

"Tecna, where's Bloom?" said a familiar voice.

"Sky is that you?" said Bloom getting up and left her room.

"Bloom" said Sky after his fiancée ran into his open arms. He holds on tight to her.

"Are you alright Bloom?" said Sky looking down at her face.

"It hurts a lot right now but I doing fine for somebody whom just lost her mother" said Bloom giving him a small smile.

Bloom slowly let go of Sky.

"I'm going back home to Sparx," she said.

"Why?" asked Sky holding her hand.

"Because Dad needs me right now and I need him" she said.

"I understand" Sky said.

"I need to get my stuff ready to head home" so Bloom went back to her room that she shared with Flora and started packing.

About half an hour later, the ship from Sparx arrived in front of Alfea. The door of the ship opened and out came Daphne.

"Daphne!" said Bloom running into the nymph's opened arms.

"Bloom I so sorry about your mother" said the nymph huged Bloom back.

One of the royal guards came outside to pick up Bloom's suitcase.

"We need to head back to your kingdom, your father is expecting us soon" said the guard.

Blooms turned around and face her friends

"I guess I see you guys later, I hope," she said as all the girls gather for one last hug.

"Good Luck" said Tecna.

Bloom slowly inside the ship and then sat down next to a window. She could see her friends waving at her.

Then the ship took off into the sky.

The two specialists hop back on their bikes and headed back to their school.

To be continued…


End file.
